Goodbye Yuma
by D2N
Summary: Everything went fine at Heartland until an accident that changed the lives of certain individuals occurred. Especially Kotori... Warning:Character Death.(Yuma dies) SkyShipping (YumaXKotori)
1. Yuma's Fate

D2N: Yup it's my first fanfic. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL and its characters.

Yuma: *reads througs fanfic* HEY YOU LITTLE-

D2N: R&R (Read and Review)

It was a peaceful day at Heartland as a spiky haired boy named Yuma Tsukumo and a green haired girl named Kotori Mizuki are walking across a street to a mall.

"Kotori, can I ask you something?" Yuma said looking at her.

"What is it Yuma?" Kotori replied turning her face to Yuma.

"Can't you go one weekend without shopping?" Yuma asked with a confused look.

Kotori, taking it as an insult, yelled at Yuma "You Idiot! A person needs to buy stuff occasionally!"

Just then, a big white semi-truck comes at Yuma and Kotori's direction. They were not finished crossed the road. The semi-truck speeds up and hits Yuma causing him to get thrown at Kotori. Kotori dodges in fear and then falls on her knees looking at Yuma. He looked dead but Kotori denies it and grabs Yuma's blue inside shirt and plants her face on his chest, not minding the blooding coming out of it. Fresh tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Yuma…please…don't…die." she whispered grabbing his shirt tighter.

The ambulance came to the two teens and the driver put the unconscious Yuma on the stretcher. Kotori goes with him and sits by him in the vehicle, holding his hand. They were heading to the hospital.

"Yuma, hang in there." Kotori spoke to Yuma while he was still unconscious.

When the ambulance got to the hospital, the driver and another person dragged the stretcher that has Yuma on it to the hospital building. In a room, Yuma was on a hospital bed with Kotori once again holding his hand but only tighter.

"Please don't die Yuma! I can't imagine a life without you!" Kotori spoke directly to Yuma lying unconscious to the bed.

"I…..love you!" Kotori tearfully cried out.

Tetsuo came in the room, running to Yuma. Yuma showed no sign of life in him. Astral came out of the pedant Yuma is wearing.

"It can't be! Yuma's dea-"Astral said before he was interrupted by Kotori.

"No! He's not! Kotori said as she covered her face with her hands.

"It's a lie" she said crying and sniffing.

Yuma then wakes up seeing worried looks of Tetsuo and Astral and Kotori crying.

"Yuma? You're alive?" Tetsuo said.

"Not….for long. I'm sorry Kotori and everyone else." Yuma said weakly.

Kotori hears that and embraces Yuma in her arms.

"K-Kotori" Yuma said weakly.

"Don't say that Yuma!" Kotori cried out with tear coming out of her eyes.

"You're gonna live!" Tetsuo shouted.

"Yuma! No! Who's going to collect the Numbers cards with me?" Astral said to Yuma

Yuma takes off his pendant and throws it to Astral which he grabs.

"Yuma…."Astral responded.

"I'm sorry Astral, but it's up to you" Yuma spoke weakly.

"Kotori, I have one thing to say to you" Yuma said as he turned to Kotori.

"I…lo-"Yuma said before Kotori covers his mouth.

"I do too Yuma." Kotori said before she shares a soft, tender kiss with Yuma.

When they broke, Yuma's eyes closed and never opened again. His spoke his last words.

"Thank You." Yuma spoke weakly before he dies.

"Yuma…." Astral responded.

"DON'T DIE YUMA!" Tetsuo shouted.

Kotori embraced her friend in her arms tighter, crying beside her dead friend.

Everyone had to bear the fact that Yuma Tsukumo is dead.

**A/N: I know that was short but should this story be a one-shot or continue on?**


	2. Depressions and a Suprise

**D2N: It's been decided that this fic will continue!**

**Yuma: WHY AM I DEAD IN THIS FIC!?**

**D2N: Because you are!**

**Yuma: When am I coming back to life?**

**D2N: I'm not telling you**

**Yuma: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**D2N: R&R (Read and Review)**

A few hours later after Yuma died, it rained in Heartland. Clouds above were a dark shade of grey. Tetsuo told everyone what happened to Yuma. Most people were shocked including Takashi, Tokunosuke, and the one with the most sadness in the crowd was Cathy. They all headed home after hearing the news. Astral went to Yuma's house with Yuma's pendant. Kotori was still on her way home. She was looking down at the wet cement she was walking on. Her arms were crossing, her face showed signed of sadness and depression. She eventually got home to the Mizuki residence and opens the door. Her mother was preparing dinner when she saw Kotori walking in.

"Kotori what's wrong?" "You look very awful." Mrs. Mizuki asked.

"Yuma….he….…he…died. " Kotori replied but cried in the process.

"Oh my! That's tragic!" Mrs. Mizuki said in shock.

"Mom, I'll be in my room" Kotori said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Kotori walked up the stair to her room with her head looking down. Mrs. Mizuki could tell she was very depressed and trying to hide it. Up in Kotori's room, she was crying fresh tears with her face in her pillow on her bed. She flipped herself so that she was lying on her back, she was still crying.

"Yuma's gone….." she said to herself in despair then slept the night away.

Meanwhile, Astral in Yuma's room set the pendant on Yuma's hammock and went in the pendant. In the pendant Astral flew on top of the odd structure.

"Yuma, we still have a mission to complete….." he spoke looking at the dark blue sky of the world he was in.

Astral also felt sad. He landed on top of the structure and got on his knee and banged his fists on the hard metal. His eyes closed tight and his teeth pushed another.

"YUMA!" he shouted as loud as he can.

It was then he saw a light in the structure, he headed in it. The number 39 was glowing yellow and it disappeared. Astral gasped in shock.

"Number 39!" he said still in shock.

Astral pulled the Number 39- Aspiring Emperor Hope card out and the text was blank and so was the picture.

"This can't be!" "Don't tell me…..Hope's gone with Yuma too! Astral said in horror.

Astral had to bear the fact that not only Yuma is gone but Number 39- Aspiring Emperor Hope is also gone too.

**A/N: I am letting 2 OCs be in this fic! You can PM your OC info to me, but read the requirements below.**

**Requirements**

**The OC must be a friend of Yuma, Tetsuo, Kotori, Takashi, Cathy, Tokunosuke, Rei, Shark, and Rio.**

**There must be a deck that the OC will use. It can be made up or real. You can tell me which cards you want to bring out and I'll try my best to include your wanted cards.**

**The OC must temporarily be partnered with Astral**

**You'll find out the two winners when I release Chapter 3!**


	3. A chance to revive Yuma!

**D2N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me very long to post Chapter 3 but my parents took away my laptop for a while and when I got it back, my computer's memory got wiped off...ON CHRISTMAS!**

**Yuma: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That Sucks!**

**D2N: You're not getting resurrected for 2 ****Chapters. **

**Yuma: COME ON! WHY!?**

**D2N: Make sure to read and review!**

* * *

In the next morning, Kotori woke up from the saddest night of her life. Her mother was making breakfast down in the kitchen of the Mizuki residence. Kotori got dressed in her school uniform slower than usual. Before she came out her room, she heard Yuma's voice in her head.

"I'll Kattobing! (Kattobingu da, ore!)" Yuma yelled.

She fell to her knee almost shedding a tear. She wiped it off and came downstairs to eat breakfast. Meanwhile, in the pendant, Astral couldn't help but find out why Number 39 was gone. He headed outside the pendant and observed from the window of the attic in the Tsukumo residence. Akari and Haru already left to a funeral home for Yuma.

"Yuma's dead! Number 39's is gone!"

Astral said while his eyes are tightly shut. He grabs the pendant Yuma entrusted to him.

"Yuma, I won't forget you"he sincerely said while looking up to sky as he flies to Heartland Middle School.

When he headed to Heartland Middle School, he saw an advertisement of an event.

"The Duel for a Wish?" Astral asked curiously.

He headed closer he was shocked when he saw the rest of it.

"If you win, you get one wish!?" Astral questioned while still being in shock.

When Kotori, Tetsuo, Takeshi, Cathy, and Toukunosuke saw Astral, they ran to him.

"Astral, did you see that Duel for a Wish advertisement?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, we have to win it for Yuma!" Astral said.

Kotori gets happy for once when she was reminded of Yuma.

"One problem, I can't duel." Kotori said feeling depressed.

"I can duel whoever stands in the way of your goal." a mysterious voice answered in response.

"Who was that?" Tetsuo asked before turning around.

"EMIRA!?" They all questioned when they noticed her.

Emira met Yuma and his friends 1 year ago and instantly liked them. Though a bit timid,she made friends with them quickly.

"I heard about the incident and I want to revive Yuma, and I have my key card to win!" Emira spoke.

She holds up her "Number 14: Mystical Lava Magician" card so they can see.

"Thank goodness." Kotori said in a relieved way.

Astral surrounds Emira and says "Ok, you can duel to revive Yuma"

"Who are you anyway?" Emira questioned.

"I'm Astral, I was Yuma's partner" Astral responded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's register meow!" Cathy yelled in response cheerfully.

"Meow?" Takeshi questioned.

"She can be a little weird with her kitty personality" Toukunosuke said in response.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE MI-" Cathy screamed at him until she was interrupted.

"Don't fight guys, we have a task." Emira said.

They nodded and headed to the Duel Stadium where the event will take place. Emira registered waited to see if she was qualified to duel.

"They select two duelists to duel? I thought it was a tournament." Astral said.

"No Astral." Emira replied.

They waited until the event started. Emira and Astral walked on a stage where a duel field was placed. Kotori and the rest were part of the audience. A boy walked up the field.

"James was selected!?" Kotori said in a shock.

"Does he have the same goal?" Tetsuo said while also in shock.

"I hope so meow" Cathy said also in shock like Kotori and Tetsuo.

"Prepare to lose!" James said as he was activating his duel disk.

"I'm not going to!" Emira replied while activating her duel disk.

"James, do you have the same goal as ours!?" Astral asked.

James noticed Astral and asked in response "Depends, what is it?"

"When we win our wish will be that Yuma is resurrected" Astral said.

"No, when I win I'm wishing for an infinite amount of money!" James replied.

"That can't be!" Takeshi said in shock.

"Has he become that heartless even when Yuma was his friend!?" Toukunosuke questioned.

"DUEL!" Emira and James yelled at the same time. Emira's number 14 mark appeared on her hand and James's hands had the number 23 and 8 mark on it.

"He has numbers too!?" Astral thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm leaving this suspenseful. For chapter 4, the duel will take place. (Since I have to re-edit it) **

**Shining Star's Emira OC and darkpower98's James OC WINS AN APPEARANCE IN THIS FIC!**


	4. Announcement and FAQ

**Hey guys! The development of is fanfic is coming to a halt! Why? You can see my FAQ below :)**

* * *

**Why is the development halted?**

****I wanted to work on other fanfics and I got writers block on Goodbye Yuma. I am very busy nowadays. Good news is I am planning on finishing and releasing the final two chapters of Goodbye Yuma by the end of February or the beginning of March. Chapter 4 is the duel between Emira and James. Chapter 5? You'll see :3

**What fics am I doing next?**

****I am developing AEs (Alternate Endings) for series that actually ended. Ones I'm doing are.

Ned's Declassified SSG

Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Why didn't I put your OC in? For those that signed their OC's up and din't get a spot. **

The winners' OCs were more descriptive thus making it easy for me to develop the story with the Champ OCs. If you didn't win a spot try again next time.

AND FOR DUDIMON! When I looked over your Latras Naubi OC's stories I dropped you because your OC is unfitting.

Latras Naubi Quotes in dudimon's story

"My horsey!" (He's describing ZW-Unicorn Spear)

NO ONE wants an OC like that in their fics.

More questions ask me in reviews and I'll reply to you ASAP


End file.
